WH40K: Solid Projectile Weapons
'Solid Projectile Weapons' Commonly known as slug-throwers, these weapons are exceedingly common throughout the Vortex. Most alien races have their own versions as well, as it’s a fairly simple technology that is easy to manufacture. People of all types commonly carry one kind or another for their basic protection or livelihood. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Autogun' Autoguns are cheap and easy to produce weapons, popular when lasguns are not available. A typical weapon may not be incredibly accurate or as reliable as a lasgun, but will make up for it with a high rate of fire and cheap ammunition. Most autoguns fire solid low-calibre slugs from standardised clips, and the design is ubiquitous enough that many xenos have their own variants. 'Autopistol' A common weapon for hivers and scum, the autopistol is a pistol capable of a high rate of fire and access to a variety of ammo types. 'Assault Shotgun' The assault shotgun is a combat-ready version of the standard pump-action shotgun. The ability to fire on semi-auto makes the assault shotgun a dangerous weapon, able to fill entire rooms with a hail of indiscriminate and deadly buckshot. *Scatter: The standard ammunition of these weapons spreads out when fired, hitting more of the target. At Point Blank Range this weapon gains a +1D to hit and inflicts an additional +2 Damage. At Short Range it gains an additional +1D to hit. At Long or Extreme Range it suffers –2 Damage (to a minimum of 0). 'Bow' One of the oldest weapons in civilization, bows can range from primitive constructions of wood and sinew to weapons made from fine composites and wire micro-fibers. Their primary utility is silence, as they are relatively ineffective compared to modern weapons. *Primitive: Crude and basic in design, these kinds of weapons, while still deadly, are less effective than more modern weapons. When rolling for Damage with these weapons, any dice roll greater than 4''' counts as '''4. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Crossbow' This slightly more sophisticated version of the bow uses a stock and winch to increase tension and fire a bolt or quarrel over a longer distance. These weapons can be used even by the unskilled, which is their primary selling point. *Simple Operation: The penalty for using this weapon without proficiency is reduced by half. *Primitive: Crude and basic in design, these kinds of weapons, while still deadly, are less effective than more modern weapons. When rolling for Damage with these weapons, any dice roll greater than 4''' counts as '''4. 'Flintlock Pistol and Flintlock Musket' Flintlock weapons are precursors to modern firearms, muzzle-loading single-shot black powder weapons with limited accuracy and short range. Amongst the feral tribes that populate the savage worlds of the Vortex, such weapons may be considered a sign of status. However, against power armor (and even the flak armor of the Imperial Guard) such weapons are woefully ineffective. *Inaccurate: Inaccurate weapons are either far too cumbersome to aim properly or lack any kind of reliable sights. These weapons never gain a bonus from Aiming. *Primitive: Crude and basic in design, these kinds of weapons, while still deadly, are less effective than more modern weapons. When rolling for Damage with these weapons, any dice roll greater than 5''' counts as that number. *Unreliable: These weapons suffer a Jam on a roll of 1 or 2 on the wild die. '''Hand Cannon A heavier version of the stub gun, hand cannons are popular with those who have the arm strength to wield them. They fire massive slugs that can turn unfortunates into chunks of meat, but generally have a low rate of fi re and small ammo capacity. A hand cannon has a massive recoil, and imposes a –1D penalty to hit with it. This penalty is negated if the wielder uses two hands, has compensation equipment such as recoil gloves, or a Strength Bonus of 5 or higher (with or without Unnatural Strength). 'Harpoon Gun' This projectile weapon fires a long, barbed spear attached to a rope or chain, allowing the operator to reel in a helpless target. Such weapons are popular among the reavers in pirate wolfpacks, as they can be used as impromptu boarding devices or to maim a victim then pull them close for a “personal kill.” If a target is snared by a Harpoon Gun, the operator can make an Opposed Strength Test with the target as a Full Action on his next turn. If he succeeds, he pulls the target a number of meters directly towards him equal to the Degrees of Success. *When a target suffers at least one wound from this weapon they count as being “crippled” for the remainder of the encounter or until healed of all Damage. If a crippled character takes more than a Half Action on their turn, they suffer 1D+1 damage. This Damage is not reduced by armor. *Primitive: Crude and basic in design, these kinds of weapons, while still deadly, are less effective than more modern weapons. When rolling for Damage with these weapons, any dice roll greater than 5''' counts as that number. *Snare: On a successful hit, the target must make an Dexterity Test, Difficulty 10, or be immobilized. '''Heavy Stubber Heavy stubbers are popular amongst military forces and gangers alike, as they are one of the more easily maintained heavy weapons available. Though not as powerful as an autocannon, heavy stubbers can lay down a curtain of suppressive fire and cut swaths though light infantry and vehicles alike. As with other stubber weapons, ammunition is cheap and plentiful. Lighter than most other heavy weapons, the heavy stubber is commonly used hand-held but a bipod mount can be employed by those seeking to avoid the jarring recoil. The Orthlack pattern, manufactured for planetary defense force armories in the Calixis sector and widely exported, uses an ammunition belt which allows for long firing periods, while the locally copied ‘Ursid’ pattern supposedly originating on the war world of Zayth is more compact and uses a smaller ammunition drum which most users find easier to port and reload. *Ogryns can use this weapon with no penalty. 'Shotguns (Human and Legion)' Shotguns fire a smooth bore cartridge full of pellets (though some Heretics prefer to fill the cartridge with wire twists or even glass shards for particularly painful wounds), so one shot fires a high-speed cloud of lead. These robust and practical weapons are popular among pirate raiders and underhive enforcers, as they can wreak havoc in close quarters. Some shotguns are specifically designed to be used by Space Marines, although most of these were originally possessed by the Space Marine Scouts of loyalist Chapters and “requisitioned” by the Traitor Legionnaires. *Reliable (Legion Shotgun only): Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. *Scatter: The standard ammunition of these weapons spreads out when fired, hitting more of the target. At Point Blank Range this weapon gains a +1D to hit and inflicts an additional +2 Damage. At Short Range it gains an additional +1D to hit. At Long or Extreme Range it suffers –2 Damage (to a minimum of 0). 'M34 Autocannon' An autocannon is a crew-served heavy weapon, a selfloading high caliber cannon that uses dense solid shells to punch through armour. Though unable to fully penetrate the ceramite of Space Marine power armor, they decimate light to medium vehicles and see widespread use in the Imperial Guard and many renegade armies. The M34 autocannon is an older version of a common Imperial Guard pattern in the Jericho Reach, and uses a tripod mount. It can be manned by one person, though it ideally employs a crew of two to move and set up. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Reaper Autocannon' The Reaper Autocannon is a particular type of double-barrelled autocannon, no longer employed by the forces of the Emperor. It is often seen among the ranks of Chaos Terminators, who use the heavy volume of fire it lays down to great effect, giving warbands an ability to take out heavy troops and light armor at range. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Stub Automatic' The stub automatic fires larger-bore projectiles than the autopistol, in single shot or semi-auto modes. Like other solid projectile weapons, its primary advantages are that its cheap and easy to maintain. 'Stub Revolver' The stub revolver is an ancient pistol design, using a revolving chamber to hold stub rounds. Though the design is exceedingly primitive, it survives because it is also exceedingly reliable—with few moving parts and a simple loading mechanism. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Stub Rifle' The stub rifle is a common sight across the galaxy, a hunting rifle firing large-bore stub rounds. Like most solid projectile weapons, its primary benefit is ease of construction and maintenance. Though dismissed as a pitiful civilian weapon by some, the accuracy of a stub rifle means many rebellions begin with one well-placed shot to an Imperial official’s head. *Accurate: Attack +1D 'Hunting Rifle' Hunting rifles can be found in the hands of a frontier hunter, or carried by a wealthy sportsman in the pursuit of prey. Highly accurate in the arms of a trained user, even at extreme long ranges, a hunting rifle can bring down its target be it man or beast. *Accurate: Attack +1D 'Pump-Action Shotgun' Favoured by enforcers, the pump-action shotgun has all the strengths of its double-barrelled cousin with the added benefits of increased clip capacity. There are also few things as distinctive (and frightening) as the sound of a pump-action shotgun chambering a shell. *Scatter: The standard ammunition of these weapons spreads out when fired, hitting more of the target. At Point Blank Range this weapon gains a +1D to hit and inflicts an additional +2 Damage. At Short Range it gains an additional +1D to hit. At Long or Extreme Range it suffers –2 Damage (to a minimum of 0). 'Combat Shotgun' These automatic shotguns, often fed from a drum magazine, are designed purely for warfare and are even deadlier than the normal shotgun. In addition to their short-range destructive power, they hammer out an intimidating racket when being fired. *Scatter: The standard ammunition of these weapons spreads out when fired, hitting more of the target. At Point Blank Range this weapon gains a +1D to hit and inflicts an additional +2 Damage. At Short Range it gains an additional +1D to hit. At Long or Extreme Range it suffers –2 Damage (to a minimum of 0). 'Astartes Assault Cannon' An assault cannon is a massive, brutal weapon with a ring of rotating barrels that spray explosive shells at terrifying speed and velocity. This weapon’s incredible firepower can shred troops or vehicles even more efficiently than a heavy bolter, although its size and weight somewhat preclude man-portability. The Adeptus Astartes circumvent that limitation by commonly employing them on Terminators. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Shotgun' Most commonly encountered in Scout units, the shotgun is a solid and versatile weapon. While its lack of armor penetration does not make it a widely deployed choice with more senior Battle-Brothers, that same aspect is useful in situations where breaching bulkheads or damaging equipment is a concern. The wide shot spray also makes it effective against creatures and enemies in large numbers. *Scatter: The standard ammunition of these weapons spreads out when fired, hitting more of the target. At Point Blank Range this weapon gains a +1D to hit and inflicts an additional +2 Damage. At Short Range it gains an additional +1D to hit. At Long or Extreme Range it suffers –2 Damage (to a minimum of 0). *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Sniper Rifle' Less advanced than the needle rifles prized by Ratlings, the sniper rifle is none-the-less effective against lightly armored targets. Complete with tripod brace, silencer, and telescopic sight, in the hands of a skilled marksman it can easily turn the tide of a battle. The integral noise baffles built into the rifle make it very quiet. Any attempts to detect the sound of a shot fired by this weapon require a Perception: Search Test, Difficulty 20. *Accurate: Attack +1D *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Ripper Gun' Designed to accommodate the primitive nature and vast strength of an Ogryn, the ripper gun is a massive combat shotgun. The substantial drum feed mechanism of these fully automatic shotguns is designed to provide enough ammunition to entertain the Ogryns as they charge towards their foes. Its firing mechanism is limited so that the user may not fire off the entire clip in a single burst—something that Ogryns are otherwise prone to due. Ripper guns are also designed to function effectively as Ogryn melee weapons. In close combat, a ripper gun counts as a warhammer. *Ogryns can use this weapon with no penalty. *Scatter: The standard ammunition of these weapons spreads out when fired, hitting more of the target. At Point Blank Range this weapon gains a +1D to hit and inflicts an additional +2 Damage. At Short Range it gains an additional +1D to hit. At Long or Extreme Range it suffers –2 Damage (to a minimum of 0). 'Battle Cannon' A massive version of the autocannon, the battle cannon fires a huge, explosive shell which is proportionately more damaging. One of the largest and most destructive weapons that see common use on the battlefield, these cannons, their ammunition, and support equipment are far too large for infantry units to carry and use. Instead, the weapons are generally mounted upon vehicles or fortifications. The Leman Russ main battle tank most commonly employs a battle cannon in its main turret. *Blast Radius: 0-3/5/8/10m *Concussive: When target is struck by a Concussive weapon, must take a Strength Test, Difficulty 11, or become Stunned, unable to take action for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. *Reliable: Patterned on tried-and-true technology, Reliable weapons seldom fail. Reliable weapons only Jam on an unmodified hit roll of 1 on all attack dice. 'Demolisher Cannon' A variant of the battle cannon, the demolisher cannon is specifically designed as a siege support weapon. While it suffers a decreased range, its plasma charged shells are capable of blasting through layers of plasteel and ceramite with each devastating volley. Its massive shells wrap an outer layer of explosives and shrapnel around an unstable chemical core. When the outer explosives detonate, weakening their target, they also trigger the chemical reagents to unleash a potent jet of plasma that is channeled directly into its victims. The combination of shrapnel and flaming metal can eliminate even the most robust defenses. *Blast Radius: 0-3/5/8/10m *Concussive: When target is struck by a Concussive weapon, must take a Strength Test, Difficulty 11, or become Stunned, unable to take action for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. 'Vanquisher Battle Cannon' Veteran tank commanders highly respect this rare pattern battle cannon for its unique efficacy in battles against heavily armored opponents. While few forge worlds remain capable of producing it, the legends of its ability to penetrate any known armor make its extended profile immediately recognizable. The vanquisher battle cannon gains the extra Damage granted by Accurate Quality as if it were a Basic weapon. *Accurate: Attack +1D 'Earthshaker Cannon' This massive artillery gun is designed for long range bombardments, but it may also be used as a direct fire weapon when necessary. In either situation, it is ideal for leveling fortifications, destroying massive war machines, and obliterating any unsuspecting infantry. Earthshaker cannons are far larger than the indirect weapons carried by infantry, and fire over a much longer distance. *Blast Radius: 0-5/10/15/20m *Concussive: When target is struck by a Concussive weapon, must take a Strength Test, Difficulty 18, or become Stunned, unable to take action for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. 'Heavy Stubber (Orthlack and Ursid)' Heavy stubbers are popular amongst military forces and gangers alike, as they are one of the more easily maintained heavy weapons available. Though not as powerful as an autocannon, heavy stubbers can lay down a curtain of suppressive fire and cut swaths though light infantry and vehicles alike. As with other stubber weapons, ammunition is cheap and plentiful. Lighter than most other heavy weapons, the heavy stubber is commonly used hand-held but a bipod mount can be employed by those seeking to avoid the jarring recoil. The Orthlackpattern, manufactured for planetary defence force armouries in the Calixis sector and widely exported, uses an ammunition belt which allows for long firing periods, while the locally copied ‘Ursid’ pattern supposedly originating on the war world of Zayth is more compact and uses a smaller ammunition drum which most users find easier to port and reload. 'Naval Pistol (Mars)' The naval officer s standard sidearm is a variant of the basic autopistol that uses fragmenting ammunition designed to stop a target dead in its tracks, at the expense of range. Most Imperial ships engrave the vessel’s name on the stock, making those from famous naval warships extremely valuable (if illegal) to wealthy collectors from high society and the nobility. Note that without its special ammunition (which cannot be combined with other types) the weapon’s attacks lose the Tearing quality. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Naval Shotcannon' These much larger variants of a regular shotgun fire a huge shell (nearly twice the normal size) and can lay waste to large hordes of attackers. A close range hit from one can literally explode a man into a burst of shredded clothing and flesh. As imagined they generate tremendous recoil and must be mounted down or fired from a braced position to be effective. *Scatter: The standard ammunition of these weapons spreads out when fired, hitting more of the target. At Point Blank Range this weapon gains a +1D to hit and inflicts an additional +2 Damage. At Short Range it gains an additional +1D to hit. At Long or Extreme Range it suffers –2 Damage (to a minimum of 0). *Unreliable: These weapons suffer a Jam on a roll of 1 or 2 on the wild die. 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 153-156) *Dark Heresy - Core Rulebook (pages 130, 132-133) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 145, 149) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 174, 177-178) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 118, 120-121) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Weapons *thedemonapostle